


Yin Yang BB!

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: BBRae is pretty minor, F/M, I was stuck at the airport for seven hours, I'm Sorry, Total crackfic, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teen Titans are pulled through a mysterious portal into a new world unlike anything they'd ever seen (which is saying a lot because they've seen some shit). Beast Boy has to go undercover in this strange world and figure out why they were brought here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin Yang BB!

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry I made this. It just kind of happened because I was stuck in an airport for seven hours straight and what else was I supposed to do? Go on facebook like a normal person? No way.

Life had never been that simple for the Titans. It was about as straightforward as a carnival fun house, so it wasn’t all that surprising when a portal opened out of nowhere and gobbled up the Titans and their T-ship in the middle of a groceries run.

“We seem to have been transported just outside of some kind of small Asian village,” Robin muttered, observing the architectural style of the buildings in sight.

“The T-ship’s GPS is going crazy!” Cyborg responded while tapping the display, “and my internal tracking system is even worse.” Turning to look into Robin’s module, the titanium teen shook his head resolutely. “The sudden warp must’ve messed with our positioning tech, since my diagnostics say everything else is working fine.”

“So… where are we?” asked Beast Boy, smushing his face against the rounded glass to look at the town.

“I shall go take a look,” Starfire offered happily, leaving her pod and flying up to observe from the air. The titans settled into silence as they waited for her intel.

“Hey Raven,” Beast Boy said suddenly. There was no response. “Raven hey, Raven!” The green teen persisted. “Did you fall asleep? Is this thing working? Probably, it worked earlier. That must mean you’re asleep after all. Wow, you must be really relaxed to fall asleep, aren’t you curious about where we are? Or did you just stay up really late reading all your books and-”

“What?” Raven finally answered, if only to put an end to the inane rambling.

“Oh, you are awake!” The green titan laughed, “Hey Raven, what is a poet’s-”

“No.” The half demon didn’t even give him a chance.

“But- the changeling tried.

“No.” While this treatment might seem cruel to some, as far as Raven was concerned, the fact she didn’t just meld his mouth closed with her powers was evidence of her overwhelming fondness for that particular teen titan. Not that he noticed. Before Beast Boy could prompt again, Starfire’s voice came to life over the comm.

“Friends, this town is most strange.” Her cheerful voice was more jubilant than usual. “It seems that it is only colorful, talking animals that live here.”

No one knew how to respond to that.

“What?” Robin asked.

“It is actually quite large, this town, and unlike anything I’ve ever seen. All the citizens are animals of bright color that wear the clothes and speak English.” Star attempted to explain while flying back to the ship.

“We need to find out what brought us here,” the leader decided, “Beast Boy, you’ll have to infiltrate this… city by changing into an animal. Your bright green color should actually help you blend in quite nicely.”

“Dude, I’ve never been an animal like that before, I don’t know if I ca-” BB began.

“You were able to change into that huge drooling thing on Tamarak,” Raven offered cooly. “Logic suggests that upon observing a creature you’ll be able to transform into it.” The green teen stayed silent for a moment before relenting.

“I’ll try.” He mumbled before changing into a falcon and taking off.

In the air, Beast Boy could see firsthand what Starfire had been describing. Sure enough, brightly colored animals were walking around on two feet wearing clothes. Now he just had to pick something to be. For BB, it wasn’t just a matter of choosing random animals, he liked to use wit and humor, choose a form that meant something. It was then that the titan spotted the bright blue adolescent swinging around a sword made out of bamboo while bouncing down the street. Without a doubt, that was what Garfield had to be. He landed in a shady grove transforming the moment his talons met the ground. It turned out to be as simple as Raven suggested, which wasn’t all that surprising considering how smart she was. Grinning, Beast Boy pulled out his T-communicator.

“I transformed, but I don’t have clothes.” He spoke smugly, waiting for someone to notice his choice of talking animal. The moment Cyborg saw him, he burst out laughing. Starfire cooed over how adorable he was. Robin didn’t react. Raven was silent but notably irritated.

“You are of the fluffy bunnies!” The Tamaranian proclaimed happily while admiring his image on her screen.

“I figured Raven needed someone to sympathize with after our last run in with Mumbo,” BB replied with a wide grin.

“Hilarious.” The pale girl mumbled lowly.

“Star,” Robin said, “how did the citizens dress?”

“Most wore only a shirt, it seems that they do not have the need for the pants,” she noted.

“Here.” Raven ,uttered; the corners of her lips tweaked up in amusement when a shirt unceremoniously fell on the rabbit’s head.

“Where?” Beast boy began to ask.

“Borrowed it.” She muttered. Raven sent out a fragment of her soul to observe the dog she had _borrowed_ it from. He seemed quite distressed to be naked in public. Garfield pulled the grey t-shirt over his head, noting it was a little large.

“Alright, I’m going in.” He said, turning to walk into the city.

\---------

For Yang it’d been a good day. He slept in, had leftover pizza for breakfast, and saw the lovely Lina while on a stroll about the town. The only thing that could make it better was-

“Goo Zombies 4! Awesome!” The blue heard another voice overlap his. To his left, a green rabbit in an oversized grey shirt had his face pressed up against the glass of the videogame store.

“You like Goo Zombies too?!” Yang asked excitedly, watching as the new face spun to look at him.

“Dude, do I ever!” The rabbit grinned widely. The mammalian manifestation of ight got a better chance to observe his new friend. He had grass green fur and darker green eyes, seemed to be about the same age as Yang, and was pretty fit. “Did you play Vampire Piggy Hunter, the lesser known sister of the Goo Zombies series?”

“Yes!” The warrior nodded vigorously, “it is quite the hidden gem! Can you believe so many people think Goo Zombies Brawl was the original?”

“It’s like they think the Woo was the first console to exist! Nobody remembers the Nantanda 63 anymore!” The stranger proclaimed.

“Thank you!’ The blue boy shouted. “I’m Yang.” He offered his hand to the green teen. The nameless rabbit seemed thrown for a moment before accepting his paw.

“BB,” he replied.

“I’ve never seen you around before.” Yang observed casually.

“Ah, well,” BB was surprisingly flustered, “I am new around here. I don’t even have a place to stay yet.”

“Really?” The blue rabbit asked, eyes widening in surprise. “Dude, that sucks!”

“Yeah,” the homeless teen nodded, “any chance you know a good place for me to hang temporarily?”

“I know the perfect place,” the azure bunny said with a widening grin. “If you can put up with my naggy sister and some intense panda stink, then you could totally stay in this temple I live in!”

“Dude! How awesome?!” BB practically yelled. He paused, considering a thought. “You sure your sister won’t mind?”

“Of course not!”

\---------

“NO!” Yin screeched at the two male bunnies positioned in front of the TV. “Absolutely not! You can’t just bring people home with you and let them live here!”

“But BB is cool!” Yang called out dismissively, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Yeah!” the green live-in chorused, “besides, _he_ doesn’t seem to mind.” The teen only spared a quick glance to the Panda asleep in the recliner before returning his gaze to society's favorite addiction.

“This temple is dedicated to the training of-”

“Nag nag nag nag nag!” The blue brother sang over his twin sister.

“You-” she tried.

“Nag nag nag,” Yang began.

“Nag naggity nag nag!” BB continued.

“Listen! I will- Yin was cut off by the two boys simultaneously hitting opera-worthy high notes.

“NAAAAAAAAG!~”

The pink rabbit yanked on her ears in anger before storming out of the room.  
“Wow,” the green teen muttered, not even looking at the frustrated girl.

“I know,” the warrior mumbled, “I keep telling her to try out for the naglympics.”

“She’d get the gold for sure.” BB agreed.

It was when BB got up to find something in the fridge that Yin made her move. With her magic the pink rabbit flung her brother outside. “Yang!” she hissed while trying to keep her voice down, “what are you thinking?!”

“Yin, put me down! I’m going to miss the commercials!”

“BB,” she spat the green bunny’s name, “is _clealry_ Yuck! Hello! Green rabbit! Could it be any more obvious?!”

“No way! BB isn’t Yuck! Yuck _liiiiiiiiiikes_ you,” the blue bunny sang teasingly, “BB clearly doesn’t have a crush on you.”

Yin’s cheeks were an intense red. She lost her concentration and accidentally dropped her brother on the ground with a thud. “That is not the point!” The pink rabbit cried out.

“But you wish it was!” Yang laughed. Yin growled as her fists began to glow brightly.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy slowly scanned around the kitchen. No one in sight. Opening the fridge door, the green rabbit took cover behind it and pulled out his T-communicator.

“Beast Boy reporting,” he mumbled, “I’m staying at a dojo with two teenage rabbits and an old panda. They seem to be average civilians. No information on what could’ve brought us here.”

“I see,” Robin responded, “stay on the look-out. Tell us as soon as you find out anything.”

“Aye aye cap’n,” Garfield responded jokingly. Shutting the device, the boy turned around only to be startled by the large panda standing before him. “Uh- hi, um, that was-”

“You’re in the way of the fridge,” the bear responded, moving the rabbit aside in order to access food. Having gathered sustenance, the monochromatic mammal left the room.

“Uh, okay,” BB muttered. Had he been discovered? Did the bear even care? Not one to dwell on things, the Titans shrugged. “Hey, Yang!” He called to the living room, “want anything?”

At that moment Yang, enveloped in a bright blue glow, was thrown through the kitchen wall. The green rabbit just barely managed to step out of the way as his blue counterpart flew by him. Glancing out the hole made by the boy, BB spotted the angry-looking twin sister of the family standing in the yard with her fists engulfed in the same blue light surrounding Yang. Beast Boy just grinned and waved at her before turning back to Yang.

“You want anything?” The veridian rabbit asked as he opened the fridge.

“Soda,” replied the manifestation of might as the glow dissipated.

“;Kay,” BB replied nonchalantly, tossing a can to the teen.

\---------

Yin grumbled angrily, tossing around a practice dummy with her magic. “Stupid-” Wham! “-Yang!” Smack! “What does he-” Whap! “-mean,” the pink bunny paused to cross her eyes, slacken her jaw, and drop her voice an octave in an attempt to imitate Yang, “duh, I’m Yang, but you wish it was! A-ha-ha-HA!” Her magic caused the dummy to fly high into the air before disappearing in a twinkle of light. She glowered at the sky before whispering darkly, “he’ll be back.”

A smell caught her attention and Yin felt saliva pool in her mouth from the savory flavor filling her nostrils. She'd never smelled such delicious food. The scent was so powerful, it actually managed to overwhelm the ever-present Panda musk. Following it into the dojo’s kitchen, the pink bunny was floored by what she saw. The mysterious and not-at-all-trustworthy BB stood in front of a flaming stone with a wicked grin stretched across his green lips. Which was to say he was cooking. He held a frying pan over the bright fire, tossing about white cubes with a spatula as they made sizzling hisses each time a flat side met the heated metal. He was humming a light tune as he worked the strange meal towards perfection. Just as Yin was about to open her mouth to- to ask- to say- she wasn’t entirely sure anymore because he started to sing.

“You can’t fade away,” his unique voice lilted as he swayed his body in time with music only he could hear, “the way I feel for you, there ain’t no words that I can say.” Yin watched as his singing increased in volume and his moves became more boisterous. When the lyrics picked up in energy, the green bunny was belting out each word and dancing with his entire body. “But with you by my side, we will win this fight, in the battle of dark and light!” Yin’s breath hitched, wondering if he meant the constant struggle she and her brother were involved in. “Take my hand, hold it tight, when we dance, I feel alright. By your side is where I’ll be, endless love won’t fade, you’ll see. When I walk, you’ll walk with me, oh, Ra-” His melody was cut short when he went to spin and noticed the pink interloper. “W-AUUUGH! How- how long have you been standing there?!” His fur had fluffed up with his shock and Yin found him _quite_ cute. Maybe she’d jumped the gun on her judgement of him.

“Not long,” she said with the sweetest smile she could manage, “what’cha makin’?”

Any wariness rolled off BB as he returned his focus to his food. “Dinner! Now that I’m not livin’ with Cy anymore, I don’t have to worry about anyone hatin’ on my tofu!”

There were a number of things Yin wanted to address concerning that statement, but she settled for the most blatant curiosity. “Tofu?”

Her new roommate gasped dramatically as he set the pan down and turned off the stove. “You don’t know about tofu?! It’s the most versatile, amazing ingredient and best of all it’s VEGETARIAN!” He stabbed a fork into one of the now-brown cubes and shoved it in Yin’s face.

Without hesitation, the pink bunny bit into it. Frowning, she noted, “I mean, it’s not bad.” _But it certainly didn’t deserve the hype BB was giving it._

“Duh, that’s why I said ingredient, not food! Let me show you the magic of tofu!” BB whirled past her to fling open the fridge, now freshly stocked with _actual_ food?! “Oh, yeah, I got groceries. Don’t worry bout that.” Pulling out a flurry of produce, the green rabbit mixed the greens in with his tofu, sprinkling spices and sauces over the top. He then packed the new mixture into folded tortillas. With a grin, he handed one to Yin while taking another for himself. “May I present to you, BB’s Tofu Tacos.” With that, they each took a bite.  
Yin died. Then she went to heaven. Then she died in heaven and went to heaven’s heaven. Groaning around the mouthful, the sorceress decided she was keeping BB. Forever. Maybe she could trade Yang out for BB- goodbye brother, hello boyfriend? Her contemplation was interrupted by a loud crash as Yang barged into the kitchen.

“WHAT SMELLS SO GOOD?!”

Yin hastily swallowed her first bite. Gathering just enough air to proclaim, “BB CAN COOK!” she bit again into the magic of this tofu stuff. It wasn’t long until both bunny twins were gorging themselves on tacos. BB watched, pleased that his food was finally popular. Eventually, Yo seemed to materialize out of nowhere and chow down too. With the panda's appearance, the abundant amount of food was gone within a minute.

Trying to pull together an air of dignity, Yo looked down at the green rabbit. “Green one, whatever your name is, we are the WuShu warriors, fighting to protect the balance of our world. Yin utilizes magic and Yang utilizes might. I had thought the forces were balanced, but I realize now, we were missing one key component- you… and your food. Will you become the protector of food and fight alongside us to protect the forces of good from evil?”

“Uh,” BB had no idea what to do with this information. Was the panda serious? Had he accidentally joined another team of ragtag heroes? “Sure?” The WuShu warriors threw the green bunny into the air with delight. Yay food!- No, wait, yay new member and justice and junk!

\---------

Beast Boy was trying to find a moment to contact the Titans with the information he’d discovered about these _WuShu warriors_. Rounding a corner, he noticed Yang setting up what looked like a prank that would go horribly wrong- the green bunny had more than enough experience to know. With a sigh, he tried to make a serious expression as he called out to Yang. “ _Dude_.” Well, he was off to a great start.

Yin was not having a good day. She knew her idiot of a brother was about to pull a prank on her- one that infuriated her- and she decided to weather it if only so she’d get an excuse to hit him. Then she’d heard BB’s voice.

“Look, pranks are definitely fun. Believe me when I say I love a good prank, but I learned the hard way that they can go way too far. You’ve got to respect those important to you and recognize when they’re really not in the mood for a little harmless fun.” Yang had started to speak, but their green house-guest cut him off. “Seriously, dude. I almost lost one of my closest friends because of a prank. Don’t strain your relationship with your sister unnecessarily. Appreciate your family while you’ve got ‘em.”

Both bunny twins recognized the particular twist in his voice near the end. He was alone- a orphan- like them. Actually, even worse off because he didn’t have a twin. He didn’t have anybody. All three bunnies spent the rest of the day watching terribly cheesy movies together, pretending they were a family.

Or, at least, that was until Carl decided to be a huge butthole and crash land a monster through the dojo roof, crushing the roof. The twins immediately pushed their green friend back and took fighting stances. Neither had noticed that BB hadn’t even flinched at the loud arrival of the foe. A quick video message of “ _Hey guys, have fun with my new toy_ ” led straight into the fight. The monster was large and, while unable to avoid most of the bunnies’ attacks, didn’t seem to be taking much damage. As a giant hand crushed around the blue and pink mammals, it seemed like Carl had finally won.

But then there was this thing in the dojo, unlike anything either of the WuShu warriors (or the monster) had seen. It definitely seemed related to a lizard, except it was so large, it even dwarfed the monster. It had a massive head with terrifyingly sharp teeth and it let out a guttural roar that caused all of them to quake in their fur. Whatever the new thing was, it rammed it’s head into the monster sending it flying back out of the dojo. As the bunny twins prepared to fall into the lizard’s massive jaws and get shredded to pieces, the terrifying thing vanished. Instead,the twins landed on a plush, warm, furry surface. Glancing down in surprise, they saw a large, green bear. And then the bear shrunk, dropping the warriors. The strange creature paused at a size about twice the rabbits’ height, before it shrunk more to reveal a sheepishly grinning BB.

“You guys okay?” He asked as he rubbed at the fur on the back of his neck.

There was a single moment of silence before the twins exploded into life.

“WHAT-”

“HOW-”

“SINCE WHEN-”

Finally both collected themselves to shout the same thing. “YOU NEVER SAID YOU HAD POWERS!”

Laughing awkwardly, the green bunny glanced between them. “You never asked.”

And then Yo emerged from the outhouse. “Want to explain yourself?”

With a sigh, BB let his ears droop. “Aw, geez. Where do I even start?”

“The giant lizard!” Yang shouted excitedly, “definitely the giant lizard thing!”

“Oh, the T-Rex?” the undercover titan asked, considering shifting into it again just to see the reactions he;d get.

“No, not with the T-X, with why you can transform.” Yo interrupted. BB decided not to correct him on the dinosaur name.

“Wait, you want my origin story? But I haven’t even told the Titans yet!” He protested without thinking.

“The who?” Yin asked.

Just as BB was about to frantically scrambled for an answer, the monster returned, this time with a strange looking gun and- was that a cockroach? “So you're the beast from another dimension that I summoned! I’d been wondering where you were!” Screeched the cockroach. Before the green bunny could even mutter a “whuh?” the monster shot a strange net at BB. The strangely glowing threads wrapped themselves around him and restricted his movement as he was levitated to the cockroach. “Come to me, my beast!”

Yelping, the shapeshifter frantically tried to morph his was free but to no avail. No matter what his size, he was trapped. “Yin! Yang! Yo!” He cried out as he wiggled until his communicator fell loose. It clattered to the ground, catching Yin’s eye. “Call my friends! Tell them-” he choked up as tears stung his emerald orbs, “tell them the tofu in the fridge is gonna go bad next week and if they don’t get rid of it, the purple slime will-” With that, he was pulled into the sky by the villains and vanished.

Before anyone could even begin to process what had just happened, the blue bunny sprang for the strange device BB had left behind. “Yang!” Yin protested, “wait! We don’t even-”

Flipping the communicator open, the warrior of might’s eyes widened at the sight of an animal he’d never seen before. “Beast Boy?” The thing spoke. “Why are you blue?”

“Beast- are you talking about BB? Are you his friends?” Yang asked frantically. The new mammal seemed wary of Yang. “He’s in trouble! He got kidnapped- he told us to call you on this-”

“BB’s in trouble?!” A new, deeper voice exclaimed as a different animals took over the small screen. “Hold on- we’re tracking your location now- we’ll be there to help soon!”

Yang, being Yang, had wanted to ask how soon. However, before he could, a dark swirling mass of energy appeared next to him and the animals he’d seen (plus two more) appeared. “Holy pellets!” the blue bunny muttered.

The smaller male of the group, still twice the height of the bunnies, sized the warriors up, trying to find their leader. It didn’t take him long for his eyes to land on Yo. “Tell us what happened.”

“Carl kidnapped him!” Yang blurted out while his sister assessed the new arrivals. She could sense incredibly powerful magic radiating from one of them.

“Carl?” the leader asked,

“Evil cockroach warlock,” Yin answered without removing her eyes from the one in the cloak.

“Take us to him,” the smaller male demanded.

“Why should we?” Yo finally spoke.

In a moment’s notice all the new arrivals were in battle positions. The entire team crackled with a dangerous energy that Yo realized he wouldn’t be able to handle alone (or with two trainees). “We asked nicely,” answered the one in the cloak. There was anger just on the brink of her tone. She was holding back raw fury.

Yo nodded to the bunnies. “We’ll show you,” he told them resolutely, “but you don’t understand who and what you’re going up against.”

“Whoever they are,” the leader spoke, “they’re the ones who had no idea what they were getting into by messing with one of the teen titans.” Beast Boy had been deposited in some kind of cage covered in runes that were supposed to make him submit to this “Carl” guy. They did jack. So, to pass the time, the changeling decided to sing because apparently this _really_ frustrated Carl.

Sucking in a deep breath, Beast Boy belted the lyrics to the song he’d learned in Tokyo. It only took until “ _I WILL EAT EVERYTHING WITHOUT LIKES OR DISLIKES_ ” to have the warlock screeching in frustration.

“Would you just. Shut. UP?!” the tiny bug wailed. This, of course, prompted the teen to sing louder. “This is not what I wanted when I summoned a blood-thirsty beast from another dimension!”

The singing abruptly stopped as the green figure stared at the roach with cold eyes. “You want bloodthirsty?” A predatory gleam in the boy’s eyes sent shivers up and down Carl’s thorax. “Be careful what you wish for.” Fangs were elongating and muscles were bulging and any trace of sentience was fading from his eyes when a black portal opened up beneath the pair. Immediately, the teen shifted into a green bipedal cockroach, mimicking Carl. “Ooooh, I’m _Carl_. I played so much Dungeons and Dragons I became a level 31 mage in real life! Fear me, pathetic mortals and behold my +2 Stamina buff spell!”

“I don’t know what that means exactly,” the roach began, “but how dare you!” A large half-metal creature entered from the portal, laughing at what he'd heard. “I bet he plays World of Warcraft!” He announced as he aimed a glowing blue limb at the confused bug. Cackling, the green cockroach shifted back to his human form.

“Dude!” He exclaimed happily as he pressed against his cage. A sonic blast from cyborg had the Warlock screeching in surprise and scampering away. The beam also managed to blast a hole in the changeling’s prison. “Yes!” Climbing out of the cage, Beast Boy shifted into a T-Rex, jumping from the suspended prison and trying to land on the bug. As more allies emerged from the portal, Carl realized he was vastly outmatched.

Just as he was about to scurry away, he was caught in a dark sphere of magic. It felt cold- causing his soul to shudder. He was lifted to an obviously powerful mage in a dark cloak, scowling at him. “I hate warlocks.” She said simply before banishing him to a nightmarish dimension where he’d endure his every fear over and over for what would feel like months, when only an hour passed in reality.

“Nice one, Rae!” BB cried out as he shifted back into a human and landed lithely on his feet.

“BB?” A gasp from behind him made him freeze. Turning around, he spotted the WuShu warriors. A wary grin reveals his sharp canines. He obviously wasn’t a rabbit. He looked a fair amount like his friends but less _strange_ to them animals. His features made more sense to them. Actually, he was pretty damn attractive like this. Yin might’ve been drooling.

“Uh, hey guys. Surprise?” His lower fang brushed against his lip as he held a tight smile. Yang was entering a bi-curious crisis and Yin had tendrils of magic slowly creeping along the ground to ensnare BB. Yo was too old for this. The panda immediately turned around and went back through the portal to take a nap.

Raven ended up being the first to realize BB was about to be kidnapped again, and quickly teleported to his side. Ribbons of soul self tangled into the wines of Yin’s magic, effectively causing a deadlock as she leveled a glare at the two rabbits. The changeling was her annoyance. _Hers_. She would not be sharing.

Partly out of stubbornness and partially out of desire, the pink bunny grit her teeth and straightened her back. Pointing a paw to the dark mage, she spoke loudly. “I challenge you to a magic duel!”

Raven accepted wordlessly. Beast Boy was incredibly confused.

“No, guys, you’re all my friends. Raven, this is Yin. Yin, Raven. You two actually have a lot in common-” A heavy pat on the shoulder from Cyborg, silenced the changeling. As the metal man shook his head, BB only whined. “I’m so confused!” It was for the best. No one would’ve been able to withstand listening to the green boy brag about how two girls _literally_ fought over him. “Oh yeah, also, I found out the reason we’re here. Apparently that cockroach guy summoned me to this universe to, like, destroy the world I guess and you all got dragged along for the ride.”

“At least now we know,” Robin said tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It shouldn’t be too much trouble to have Raven use a portal to bring us back then. After she finishes her duel.” A bright flash of magic clashing against magic shined in the background for a moment. “She seems to be having fun.”

“Yang,” Beast Boy called out to the blue bunny over his shoulder, “are there any good arcades here? I don’t think those two are going to be done for a while and Cy and I need something to do.”

“Dude, yes!” Yang exclaimed. “Follow me!”

Robin sighed as he watched the trio leave, effortlessly avoiding any magic flying about wildly.


End file.
